Three Bro's and a Bed
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: When the Seville brothers have to share a bed there are fights and arguments but does it all work out in the end or does it end horribly wrong? Cute one-shot between the Seville's, R&R! (fixed the mistakes!)


Three bro's and a bed

**This is just a cute one-shot between the Seville brothers. This is sort of based off of what happened when me and my brother were little :3 please enjoy. **

It was rather dark in the Seville house hold this one particular night, it was cold too. It was November and it was absolutely freezing outside and in, it didn't help that the heater had broke.

A red-clad chipmunk sat under a cosy red blanket on the couch as he watched the TV, his younger brothers sat on the other side of the couch trying to pull the blanket off of him.

"C'mon Alvin, share the blanket!" The bespectacled chipmunk grunted as he tried his hardest to pull the blanket off of his brother, it resulted in him falling backwards and landing onto the youngest Seville.

"I'm freezing, Simon! You're wearing two sweaters and bed socks, I need it more than you!" Alvin argued as he pulled the blanket back over his exposed arm. Simon sat up and glared at his brother as he fixed his glasses, he would have said something if his father hadn't come down the stairs.

"Right guys, that's bed time now." The dark haired man said as he checked his watch and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Aww, but Dave!" Alvin whined as he stared up at his father who was grabbing a bundle of blankets.

"No 'buts' Alvin, you've got school tomorrow and I'd rather not have a battle with you first thing in the morning just to get you out of bed." Dave said firmly as he took the youngest Seville's hand with his other hand.

"Just another five minutes!" Alvin moaned as he curled into a ball and sunk into the couch, Dave rolled his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips.

"If I have to come over there and get you I'm not gonna be happy, mister." Dave said as he watched the young chipmunk that ignored him and flicked the channels. Dave grunted and let go of the green clad chipmunk's hand and walked over to the TV. He clicked the off button and turned to Alvin who was gasping.

"I was watching that!" Alvin protested as he crossed his arms over his chest and sulked at his father.

"Too bad." Dave said as he pulled the blanket off of the chipmunk's body making him shiver. "C'mon now, it's bed time." Dave said as he walked back over to the other two chipmunks who were standing at the bottom of the stairs but Alvin didn't move a muscle, instead he just sat there staring at the TV's blank screen.

"That's it." Dave grunted as he stormed over to the red clad chipmunk who stared wide eyed up at him as he stood tall over him. Dave picked up the squirming chipmunk by the waist and threw him over his shoulder making Alvin kick his legs in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Daaaavvvvveee!" The struggling chipmunk whined as Dave began to walk up the stairs, the youngest chipmunks followed them up the stairs while trying not to laugh, seeing this made Alvin glare at them both.

Dave took Alvin, Simon and the youngest Seville Theodore into the spare room with the heater. He sat Alvin down on the squeaky bed and helped the other two chipmunks onto it.

"Okay guys, this is the warmest room in the house but you're all going to have to share it, so no fighting." Dave said as he leaned down and kissed them all on the head. "Now get changed into your pyjamas and get to sleep." Dave said as he waved them good night and then shut the door.

The three brothers sat in awkward silence, they stared at one another.

"Why do we have to share a bed, I'd much rather sleep in a freezing cold room than share a bed!" Alvin said harshly as he stood up and walked over to his pyjamas that were sitting on the dusty bedside table.

"Be my guest." Simon whispered under his breath as he went to get his pyjamas. Unfortunately Alvin heard him earning Simon a mean look. Theodore watched his older brothers and rolled his eyes as he grabbed his pyjamas.

They all got changed in all different corners of the room, Theodore was the first to get changed so he jumped into bed. Alvin and Simon glared at each other as they climbed into bed, Alvin was on the right and Simon was on the left while Theodore was stuck in the middle.

They all lay there in silence until Simon moved and brought some of the blankets with him making Alvin grunt in displeasure.

"Stop stealing the covers!" Alvin hissed as he pulled the blanket over to his side leaving Simon uncovered and cold.

"I wouldn't have to if you would share them!" Simon hissed back as he yanked the blankets back onto his side, this time Alvin was left in the cold.

"Give them BACK!" Alvin shouted as he pulled the blanket over to him.

"NO!" Simon shouted. Theodore hugged himself in the middle of the bed as he watched his two brothers battling over the blanket.

"GUYS! GO TO SLEEP!" The three of them heard Dave shout from his bedroom through the wall, this made Alvin and Simon jump back onto their pillows and pretend to sleep. Theodore gave a heavenly sigh once his two brothers stopped arguing and fighting over the blanket.

About another hour later Alvin began to snore, like really loudly. Simon sat up abruptly and looked over at his sleeping brother, Theodore had woken up too.

"Grrr! I could kill him!" Simon said as he began to shake Alvin. "Alvin!" He hissed as he slapped his arm but Alvin didn't even flinch.

"What do we do?" Theodore asked as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I have an idea!" Simon said as he pulled all the covers off of Alvin but since they were tucked under his belly he came with them and landed on Theodore.

"Simon, help me!" Theodore wheezed under his older brother.

"Don't worry Theo, I'll get him off of you!" Simon said as he pushed Alvin off of Theodore and then back onto his side of the bed but the unbearably loud snoring continued.

Simon got out of bed and walked to the door before slowly opening it.

"Where are you going, Simon?" Theodore asked as he sat back up on his elbows and watched Simon carefully.

"I'll be right back." With that the blue clad chipmunk disappeared out of the door. A couple minutes later Simon returned with the plastic cup which they put their toothbrushes into, the cup was filled with a little water.

Simon walked over to Alvin's side of the bed and was about to pour it on him but Alvin's hand shot up and held his wrist.

"Don't even think about it!" Alvin hissed at Simon, he didn't even need to open his eyes.

"Well then stop snoring." Simon sighed as he sat the cup down and crawled back into bed where Theodore was fast asleep.

It stayed quiet for like fifteen minutes before Alvin threw an arm over Theodore and hit Simon on the face while he was sleeping. Simon instantly sat up and held his cheek as he glared at Alvin's hand, Simon grabbed it and threw it back over to him causing Alvin to fall out of the bed with a mighty thump.

"OW!" Alvin yelped as he jumped up from the floor and glared at Simon who was laughing at him.

"Well that's what you get for hitting me!" Simon said as he stopped laughing.

"I WAS SLEEPING!" Alvin blurted out as he climbed back into the bed and hit Simon's shoulder.

"OW!" Simon yelped as he rubbed his sore shoulder while glaring at his brother. "Oh it's on!" Simon said as he leapt across the bed and landed on Alvin causing them both to fall out of the bed. They began to have a squabble on the floor, they slapped and kicked each other before Dave came in and picked them both up.

"BOYS!" He bellowed as he sat them on the bed "Get to sleep! If I have to come in here again then you both are grounded! That means no video games, TV or guitar for you." Dave said as he looked at Alvin "And no laptop, books or lab experiments for you." Dave said to Simon before getting up and walking out of the room.

Alvin and Simon crawled back into their spaces and pulled the blanket over them both.

Later that night Alvin woke up to the sound of chattering teeth, he sat up and looked down at Theodore but he was sleeping cosily underneath the blanket, Alvin then looked over at Simon who had hardly any of the blanket. Alvin began to feel bad, he grabbed his part of the blanket and threw it over both of his brothers before curling into a ball to keep warm.

"What are you doing?" Alvin heard someone whisper, he sat up to see Simon rubbing his eyes and looking over at him.

"Um...you looked cold." Alvin said with a shrug before lying back down and curling back into a ball.

"Thanks Alvin, that actually means a lot." Simon smiled before lying back down and going back to sleep.

"Goodnight...bro." Alvin smiled before falling asleep with a wide smile on his face.

The next morning Theodore woke up to the sound of moaning.

"Well that wasn't so bad." Theodore smiled as he rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Speak for yourself!" Alvin moaned as he sat up on the floor and cracked his neck.

"Yeah! You're a kicker!" Simon said as he rubbed his head.

"And a puncher." Alvin added.

There Theodore lay sprawled out comfily on the bed with the blanket wrapped around him. Both Alvin and Simon were on the floor at either side of the bed in piles, all of their bones were popping and their heads hurt as they lay there.

"The next time I'm in the middle." Alvin said as he and Simon stood up.

"No, next time I'm in the middle!" Simon argued.

"I said it first, therefore next time I'M in the middle!"

"No! I'm gonna be in the middle!"

"I'm older so I should get the middle!"

"That statement has no logic in it whatsoever!" Simon growled as they both crawled onto the bed and were squaring up to each other.

Little did they know that Theodore had fallen back asleep and since he was sleeping he ended up kicking Simon causing the blue clad chipmunk to fall off the bed making Alvin laugh. Theodore tugged the blanket out from under Alvin causing the red clad chipmunk to slip out of the bed and onto his back.

They ended up falling back asleep too. Dave walked in and saw them all together and picked Simon and Alvin up and sat them on the bed on either side of Theodore, they instantly hugged Theodore in their sleep making all three of them smile. Dave draped the blanket over them and then walked out of the room, he decided to let them have the day off.

**Aww! Wasn't that cute! This actually happened to me and my brother which is a really good memory so I hope you all enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please review! **


End file.
